1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the simultaneous generation of electrical energy and heat for heating purposes from a combustion gas, part of which is converted in a battery while the other part is burned in a burner as well as to a plant for carrying out the method.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
When using natural gas for heating purposes, in particular for heating rooms and/or utility water, the gas, which contains at least about 80% methane, is generally burned. Advantage is not taken here of the possibility of generating high quality energy, in particular electrical energy. It is however known that up to 50% of the chemical energy of methane can be converted to electrical energy by means of fuel cells. In high temperature cells the simultaneously arising heat to be dissipated can be economically used for heating purposes. Instead of natural gas, a combustion gas containing a hydrocarbon can also be used in which at least a portion of the gas consists of a hydrocarbon other than methane.
In many instances a supply of electrical energy which is largely constant throughout the entire year is desirable. If one intends simultaneously to generate electrical energy and heat for heating purposes by means of fuel cells, one is confronted in regions where heat is required for heating rooms only in the winter, i.e. in the cold season when substantial amounts of heat are required for heating the rooms, with the problem that large amounts of electrical energy can be generated during the winter, for the economical use of which it is difficult to find consumers. It is thus advantageous to combine the use of fuel cells with the use of conventional heating devices, in particular gas burners. During the warm season then the fuel cells can be operated alone; the heat given off can be used for heating the utility water.